Many communication networks worldwide keep handsets on a high power channel for a significant period in case they need to send/receive more data in the near future. This results in reduced battery life, such as for 3 G operation. Networks typically prefer to wait for predefined amount of time (inactivity timer) before sending mobile devices or UE (user equipment) from higher to lower energy states. This may be performed in order to avoid increased signaling due to: unnecessary transition between the states; frequent connection setup and tear down; and to avoid increased delays. Increased delays can result in a negative user experience. Such an approach has negative impact on mobile device or UE battery because even when the UE finishes data transmission, the UE can't transition to lower energy states until instructed by the network after inactivity timers have expired.